


Klaine Advent 2017: Genuine

by Daisyishedwig



Series: Time Travel, Soulmates, and lots and lots of angst and confusion [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Soulmates Klaine, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: For Day 7 of the Klaine Advent 2017. Kurt confronts future Blaine about their soulmate connection





	Klaine Advent 2017: Genuine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my drabble for Day 6 in which Kurt and Blaine are time travelling soulmates but since the day Blaine first lays eyes on Kurt is five years past the day that Kurt first laid eyes on Blaine in his own personal timeline things are complicated in relation to their soulmarks, which have the first words their soulmate ever says to them.

Blaine looked up when Kurt walked into their shared apartment and grinned at him. He knew he couldn’t stay long, his past self was set to show up here in just a few hours but he wasn’t sure of another time where he knew exactly where Blaine was and he couldn’t wait for Blaine to hear his call and come to him.

“Kurt?” Blaine said, like he always said, that slight upward tilt at the end that sounded like a question even though he knew it was him, it was always him. Suddenly now it made sense, he understood why Blaine said it that way, like he had on the day Kurt had first laid eyes on him.

“I’d duck if I were you,” he said in response.

Blaine’s grin widened into the most genuine smile Kurt had ever seen on his face and suddenly Blaine’s hands were on his face and his mouth was on Kurt’s and everything felt so right that it made Kurt’s blood boil. He pushed him back and Blaine stumbled a little, jaw dropped in shock.

“So it’s true?” Kurt asked, voice shaking and realization began to dawn on Blaine’s face.

He sighed and looked down, “I was wondering when I’d have to have this conversation with you.”

“Five years, Blaine. Five years!”

“I know, Kurt, I know.”

“Do you? Do you know the pain of feeling your soul tug your through time and space towards one person and not knowing why? Of thinking that they can’t possibly be the one because they haven’t fucking told you that they are! It’s like a hole in my chest that just slowly gets ripped further open every time I have to leave you, and you couldn’t even help me understand why I felt that way about you!”

“Of course I couldn’t tell you, Kurt, and you know that!”

“Do I? Because I don’t feel like I do.”

“When I first laid eyes on you, you didn’t know.”

“I know, Blaine, I just experienced that.”

“Exactly, you didn’t know about our connection. Which meant, until you hit that point in your timeline, I had to keep it from you. Who knows what telling you sooner could have changed for us. It’s a dangerous part of our story to mess with, and I know that eventually you’ll agree with that. But for now… you’re the lucky one.”

“I’m the lucky one, says the man who never has to spend a day of our relationship questioning our connection.” Kurt scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

“From this day forward, you never have to pretend we’re anything less than what we are. You can walk through that door and know you’ll be able to kiss me and tell me you love me, because no matter what version of me you’re seeing, I’ll always know. Whereas I… I have to wonder. I don’t know how long I’ll have to go before I see you and I can be truly open with you. I could send a message out, desperate to see my boyfriend, my lover, and instead get a best friend I have to lie to. So for now, can’t you just be happy that we’re together, now. And you never have to worry about being apart from me, truly apart, ever again.”

Kurt shook his head, tears of frustration pooled in his eyes. “This was supposed to be better,” he whispered and with a press to his wrist he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I can almost guarantee that I do not plan to make this a full fledged fic at any point, because the time travel is already hurting my head. However, as this is technically yesterday’s prompt, because I didn’t post yesterday (schwoopsie) I do plan on filling today’s prompt within this same verse. After that point… I don’t know whether I will write more or not, it will just depend on if inspiration strikes again. We’ll see.


End file.
